


But You Didn't

by Lyeox



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, I REGRET NOTHING, M/M, McHanzo - Freeform, Poems, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9289832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyeox/pseuds/Lyeox
Summary: Something that McCree wrote while thinking of Hanzo.Bet you guys know what poem I was referencing.





	

Remember the time you asked me to carry your bow and I dropped it? 

I thought you'd yell at me… 

But you didn't. 

 

Remember the time I showed up to our wedding in spurs and jeans? 

I thought you'd walk away… 

But you didn't. 

 

Remember the time we got caught in the rain without an umbrella after I said it would be sunny? 

I thought you would tell me ‘I told you so’... 

But you didn't. 

 

There were plenty of things you did to put up with me, 

To keep me smiling, to keep loving me,

And there are so many things I wanted to tell you when you got back from your mission… 

But you didn't. 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't yell at me.


End file.
